vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Piko Piko ★ Legend Of The Night
thumb|268px|Utatane Piko - Piko Piko ☆ Legend of the nightPiko Piko ☆ Legend of the night (ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト / Piko Piko ☆ Leyenda de la Noche) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Forma parte de la Serie Night, y es una de las canciones más famosas de Utatane Piko, superando las 340 mil visitas. Comentarios del Autor: *"Era una leyenda." Intérprete: Utatane Piko Música y Letra: Samfree *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Fever Letras Kanji= ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 情を賭した　イカサマDICE ZEROを手に入れて 研ぎ澄ました　サカサマ Knife 嘘を切り裂け 加速度増す　狂熱の渦　今誘いましょう 覚悟決めた　者だけが辿り着ける ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 止め処なく溢れる　Fever! ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 時代　壊す　Sensation! 愛の狭間に咲いた花 もっと　高く　咲き誇るがいい　燃え尽きるまで 壊すほど　止まらない衝動 もっと深くまで 速く熱く　打ちつける鼓動 止められない 二度とはない　奇跡の夜　今導きましょう 一つ欠けた　カケラ持つのは君だから ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 体中に満ちてく　Fever! ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 世界　乱す　Revolution! 闇の果てまで届く声 もっと　遠く　響き渡るがいい　枯れ果てるまで ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 伝説の一ページに ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 二人　強く　刻もう ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 止め処なく溢れる　Fever! ピコピコ☆レジェンドオブザナイト 時代　壊す　Sensation! 愛の狭間に咲いた花 もっと　高く　咲き誇るがいい　燃え尽きるまで 抱き締めたまま　離さないから |-| Romaji= piko piko ☆ legend of the night jou wo toshita ikasama DICE (daisu) ZERO wo te ni irete togisumashita sakasama Knife (naifu) uso wo kiri sake kasokudomasu kyounetsu no uzu ima izanai mashou kakugo kimeta mono dake ga tadori tsukeru piko piko ☆ legend of the night tomedonaku afureru Fever! piko piko ☆ legend of the night jidai kowasu Sensation! ai no hazama ni saita hana motto takaku saki hokoru ga ii moetsukiru made kowasu hodo tomaranai shoudou motto fukaku made hayaku atsuku uchi tsukeru kodou tomerarenai nido to wa nai kiseki no yoru ima michibiki mashou hitotsu kake ta kakera motsu no wa kimi dakara piko piko ☆ legend of the night karada juu ni michiteku Fever! piko piko ☆ legend of the night sekai midasu Revolution! yami no hate made todoku koe motto tooku hibiki wataru ga ii kare hateru made piko piko ☆ legend of the night densetsu no ichi PAGE(peeji) ni piko piko ☆ legend of the night futari tsuyoku kizamou piko piko ☆ legend of the night tomedonaku afureru Fever! piko piko ☆ legend of the night jidai kowasu Sensation! ai no hazama ni saita hana motto takaku saki hokoru ga ii moetsukiru made dakishimeta mama hanasa nai kara |-| Español= Piko Piko ★ Legend Of The Night Debes correr riesgos Vamos tira los dados, Cero podrías obtener Una daga afilada Por la parte trasera La mentira destruirá Rápidamente aumenta, El calor te envuelve, Y te incita a la locura. Ten lo muy en cuenta, Ya lo decidiste, Si estás listo vendrás Piko Piko legend of the night No existe cura para esta fiebre Piko Piko legend of the night Tiempo es, descansa, SENSACION. En este amor algo comienza a florecer Mucho mas, arriba, y todo mi orgullo Todo lo he de incendiar. Debes hacer quiebre, y parar tus impulsos Que muy oculto has de tener. Mi ritmo se acelera, muy rápido y candente Ya no puedo parar Jamás terminara, la noche milagrosa Ven y déjate guiar... Solo una parte de lo que tú tienes es lo que te priva Piko Piko legend of the night Mi cuerpo está ardiendo en fiebre Piko legend of the night El mundo, fastidia, REVOLUCIÓN... En la obscuridad resuena una voz Mucho mas, lejos, y el eco resonara, Hasta desalentarse Piko Piko legend of the night Ah~ Una página de leyenda... Piko Piko legend of the night Ambos, lo haremos con fuerza Piko Piko legend of the night No existe cura para esta fiebre Piko Piko legend of the night Tiempo es, descansa, SENSACION. En este amor algo comienza a florecer Mucho mas, arriba, y todo mi orgullo Todo lo he de incendiar. Con fuerza te abrazare, y no Te dejare ir... Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Utatane Piko Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010